


the end (of the engagement)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [60]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A wedding?





	the end (of the engagement)

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually just an excuse to be gross with my OTP  
> this will probably be the last fic i write for them chronologically, obviously still writing more for them and in this series but this would be the end of the series and I think I'll mark it as complete when Lua month is over

Ladd is a little bit nervous, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself.

He and Lua have been engaged for around five years now, and even if most of that time was spent with him in prison, the times before he went in and the time after he got out have been nothing short of perfection, and he is always reminded just how madly in love he is with his fiancee. So, it stands to reason that he thinks about marriage quite a bit lately; they are  _ engaged _ , after all, and after this many years and with him comfortably settled back into the real world, it only makes sense that they should go ahead and tie the knot.

He proposed to her years ago, so he knows that he shouldn’t be nervous about bringing it up now. Actually asking her to marry him should be the hardest part, and besides, he’s not typically a nervous person, regardless of the situation. But if anyone is capable of making him feel that way, it’s Lua, and only Lua.

And Lua has higher standards than one might think, considering the man she’s engaged to. Her standards are strange, but still high, and he knows that any wedding he can give her right now is not going to meet them. After all, he’s nowhere near ready to kill her, and if that’s not how they’re planning to spend the honeymoon, he can’t ignore the chance that she won’t want to get married at all.

Their engagement should be separate from his promise, but he can’t deny that they’re both so equally important and binding to her that they’ve become tangled up, in both of their minds, and it’s hard to imagine one without the other. But he’s been doing just that a lot lately, and even if he isn’t ready to kill her yet, he wants to at least be able to call her his wife. Just thinking about it gets him nearly as excited as the thought of wrapping his hands around her throat while she  _ smiles _ at him, so beautiful and perfect and eager, the only time she displays any enthusiasm…

He wants to be able to separate their engagement and his promise, and he wants to be able to marry her now, rather than when he’s ready to kill her. After all, he’s still got a lot of time before that’s going to happen, and he doesn’t want to wait that long to be able to call Lua his wife. He wants to marry her now, and so he has to bring that up to her, and so, he’s feeling a little nervous.

Really, he knows that the worst case scenario is just that she says that she doesn’t want to have a wedding yet. He’s relatively confident that she won’t leave him or anything over wanting to wait to get married, not after everything they’ve shared and been through, and not when she’s promised her entire  _ life _ to him. If she won’t leave him, then he really doesn’t have anything to be afraid of, and he can always wait until she  _ is _ ready to get married.

Even if she won’t be ready until he’s ready to kill her, even if that wait will feel like it’s killing  _ him _ .

He has to swallow his nerves- that he shouldn’t have in the first place, he  _ knows _ that- and just ask her. In the past, he was able to ask her to marry him with no difficulty, and this is just a natural next step, one that they’ve had to delay a bit because he was in prison. It’s as easy as that, he reminds himself, over and over again until he finally forces himself to bring up the idea to Lua.

“I want to get married,” he says bluntly, and she nods, like he’s stating the obvious. That’s just like Lua, not saying or doing anything to indicate how she feels one way or the other, not giving him any reaction, much less enough to know that she even understands what he means.

He loves her but sometimes he really wishes she were as open with her feelings as he is, or at least enough so that he could always, always understand what she’s thinking.

Trying again, he says, “I-I mean, I know we’re engaged and all that! Of course, I know  _ that _ !” Not good, he’s just talking in circles. He has to be more direct, he has to just come out and say it. “But, since we  _ are _ engaged and all, I think that means it’s about time we go through with it, you know?”

“A wedding?” she asks, and he’s relieved that she gets it, but there is still no real reaction in her face, and he can’t tell what she thinks about the whole idea.

“Don’t you think it’s about time?” he asks, trying to sound casual about it. “I mean, in terms of money, we’re doing pretty good right now, I think, so we could afford whatever kind of ceremony you’d want! So, don’t you think it’s about time?”

He tries not to hold his breath while he waits for her response, waits for her to shoot him down or ask if he’s going to kill her during or after the wedding. He waits for her to tell him her ultimatum, and he prepares himself for the rejection. Lua seems to take her time thinking about it, or maybe that’s his own nerves making time seem to move slower, but finally, she answers him.

“I’d want a small ceremony,” she says, and it takes him a moment to understand what this means. A small ceremony...she wants a small ceremony...she  _ wants _ a  _ ceremony _ ! Lua wants to get married! Now! To him! She isn’t turning down the idea at all!

“Sure, of course, you got it!” Now, he can barely contain his excitement and can barely stop himself from getting carried away with the planning. “It can just be the two of us, for all I care! Well, I guess it can’t be  _ just _ the two of us, since there has to be witnesses and all, but still!”

Lua listens to him ramble patiently, and when he finally calms down, they can begin discussing it seriously. They decide that they will have a private marriage, forgoing any of the flashy traditions and just having what witnesses are necessary to get it done. She doesn’t have anyone she particularly wants there, and he doesn’t need anyone other than her there. Neither of them really have family to invite, that’s for sure.

So that is just what they do. With as few people as possible, the two of them have a small and quiet wedding, and after years of being engaged, Ladd can finally call Lua his wife. When he finally has her alone on their wedding night, he isn’t surprised when she asks him, “Is tonight the night?”

With a smile, he replies, “Now, now, Mrs. Russo...you really think I’m gonna rush things like that? I’ve barely even had any time to enjoy being your husband! No, it’s still gonna be a while yet before I’m ready to kill you, so you’ll just have to hold on until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
